Lucina VS Edea Lee
Lucina vs. Edea Lee is a What-If? Death Battle starring Lucina from Fire Emblem : Awakening and Edea Lee from the Bravely series. Description Nintendo vs. Square! Battle of the two women both heir to the throne and with a passion to fight against their fate! Maybe with a side of daddy issues... Will Lucina finally win for once or will Edea keep adding to Lucina's losing streak? Interlude Boomstick : Women. God damn women... Wiz : Don't mind Boomstick, he's just awing over this. Fate is something that is bound to happen. It can be great, or it can be just your average lucky find. Boomstick : Take these two princesses for example. Lucina, the princess of Yli...Yolus...I cannot pronounce tha-''' Wiz : Ylisse, Boomstick. And Edea Lee, the princess of Eternia. '''Boomstick : Uh, thanks? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Lucina (Cue Fire Emblem : Awakening - Id Purpose) Boomstick : Lucina, the girl who saved her own future. She's a tough one, but let's start from the top. When she was born, she had a weird birthmark in her eye that deemed her as royalty to the family. Wiz : Actually, it's considered a brand, which in this case she carries the brand of Naga, which also happens to be a dragon. Strange, but you get used to it. She also happened to be a descendant from the protagonist and mascot representing all of the Fire Emblem games : Marth. Boomstick : Too bad she was born at the right time. During her early childhood, her father Chrom had fallen upon the hands of the newly resurrected Grima, the Fell Dragon. I can tell we all know that he's not very nice. Wiz : Emotionally suffering, Lucina decided to rally a group of people to rise against Grima. They failed miserably...twice in fact. Boomstick : But during that time she learned that she was again a descendant of Marth, and decided to keep that as a sort of an alter-ego kind of thing. After her failures, she had a little talk with a girl that they decided to resurrect themselves who sent them to the past. Man, I'm glad time travel is simpler now in the present. Wiz : Time travel doesn't exist yet, Boomstick. Boomstick : That's the point. Wiz : Lucina joined forces with her father in the past, even at first hiding her identity to lower suspicion I guess. Once things got deep into the mix, she finally showed who she really was, making her a bit more comfortable around the army fighting against the evil forces. Boomstick : Yet the plot thickens even more than oil, going to places where she can go as far as to try to kill her mother just because she thought she killed her father. That's actually kind of sad. She must've really really wanted to know what or who killed her father. Stop music Wiz : Well, anything if it changes her fate for the safety of her family. Oh yeah, she's obsessed over that too. (Cue Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fire Emblem) Boomstick : But let's get to the goodies, that damn blade of hers! Wiz : She wields the Parallel Falchion, which became so after an unfinished ritual of Awakening to let it unlock it's true powers. It still may not retain that whole "true power" part, but it's certainly got it's own charm to it. For starter's, it's a great tool for killing dragons! Boomstick : This thing can also be used to heal Lucina in battle, which is something I approve. I've always wanted a shotgun that I can use to patch up my gun wounds! Then it'd be my all-in-one kit ready to go anytime, anywhere. Maybe I should make that a product! The Swiss Army Boomstick, I can see it now! Wiz : Highly against it. Lucina is also able to do a few special things with her blade, such as double strikes in a single attack and able to perform the Aether move, which you may know is one of the many moves used by Ike. Boomstick : She can also use Charm, which I guess makes people lose focus with her looks...? So what, is she supposed to be a jack of all trades or something? Wiz : Well if you wanted to sure, but she is very versatile in combat and has trained for quite a while and certain experience on the battlefield. Boomstick : She's so experienced to the point where she can just run up and avoid lightning like she already knew what was coming! She's fought through whole armies, whole armies of dragons, and eventually Grima, even if she did have some failures on the way through. Wiz : Lucina only has one notable weakness, and it's only a simple one. Since she only carries a blade, she isn't able to performed anything ranged, making her have to go up close to damage her opponents, which albeit is still a powerful tactic. Other than that, she can be a bit spaced out at moments and maybe into the point of madness, but that's only if she thinks you killed her dad. Boomstick : And yet people still claim her as their precious waifu. Eh, you never know. Lucina: I simply cannot lose! Edea Lee (Cue Bravely Default - A Melody of Nostalgia Reminiscence) Wiz : Edea Lee is the daughter of the Grand Marshal, the political leader of the cold, bitter, and scientifically advanced town of Eternia. Boomstick : She was trained by legendary Sword Master Nobutsuna Kamiikuzi in the ways of combat, hoping to become not only a good leader, but also a formidable swordfighter. Wiz : Although she wasn't the best in her training, she was certainly in the hang of it. All of this training would come in handy one day when the Eternian forces had gone out on a manhunt to catch a person by the name of Agnès Oblige, a vestal of the Wind Crystal. Boomstick : We'll cut it brief for you. Four crystals that hold all life, they're all of a sudden down because magic and demons? Yeah, that story again. But when we're talking about why, it's because of religion out of all things! Wiz : Eternia was under the influence of Anti-Crystalism at the time for newfound, yet kept hidden reasons, and the city along with Edea went with it. So off she went under a division led by a pyromaniac to locate her in a town known as Caldisla. Boomstick : Yeah, that wizard went kind of apeshit and Edea decided to go with Agnès and two other guys who are unimportant right now to awaken all the crystals. Wiz : She had committed treason, making her own forces go against her. But thanks to her training, she had pulled through passed them, awakening all of the crystals and eventually fighting her father and other officials from branches of the Duchy, of which she also succeeded. Boomstick : So after more unmentioned plot, she ends up having to go to other dimensions for three god damn times! Then the helper that led the four people decided to go evil and try to fuck up the world with the help of the God of Destruction Ouroboros. Surprise, it didn't work out for the villains and one of those guys who helped kill the demon god kind of went into a coma. Fun times in the world of RPGs! Wiz : Three years passing, she had become the captain of the forces for three years until that boy woke up again, going onto another adventure to save the Wind Vestal, whom had been captured. Again, more demon lords were destroyed and the girl was saved, letting her resume back as captain. Honestly, the plot in this one is a bit more intense than expected. (Cue Bravely Default - Baby Bird) Boomstick : Damn, that was a mouthful! Now let's touch onto that katana she's got! Wiz : When finished with training and sent to Caldisla, Kamiizumi gave Edea a gift, the Ise-no-Kami. This blade is razor-sharp and made for swift attacks, being able to attack numerous times in one sequence. It's origins locate from a land known as Wa, which apparently vanished centuries before then. Boomstick : Kamiizumi held the Swordmaster asterisk, and by the way asterisks are little jewels that allow someone to have a certain job. Imagine it like classes in other RPGs. Anyways, being a swordmaster, Kamiizumi would've given off some of his ways of fighting during Edea's years of training until she left for Caldisla. Wiz : It's not safe to say that Edea learned the special moves and perfected them, but what is safe to say is that she learned how to fight like it, being swift, powerful, and also holding a focus on counter-attacks when possible, keeping her reflexes and mind sharp when possible. Boomstick : But we're not finished yet. Say hello to the Brave and Default features! Wiz : At first, they seem like mere game mechanics, but in the special movie at the end of the first game, we see that they actually perform the moves themselves, thus meaning we ourselves must explain how it works. Boomstick : Brave is where Edea becomes able to perform more than one attack or technique per sequence, being able to stack it up enough to have four things to do in one whole turn of events. Wiz : Default on the other hand acts as a defense mechanism, blocking any incoming hit or magical attack searching for Edea. It also stores up a single point used for Brave, which we'll touch on in a second. Boomstick : But then there's the time-stopping holy grail of all of them : Bravely Second! Wiz : Thanks from a special hourglass, Bravely Second can give Edea the edge when she needs it most, acting more of an emergency need than other situations. As Boomstick hinted, it stops time completely except for Edea and her alone for an infinite amount of time until she performs an action, making more time for strategy. Boomstick : With everything she has, there's also a downfall. Like with Lucina, Edea can only reach so far with her blade, making her reach up close to dish out the real goods. Wiz : As well along with this, her Brave points can go overboard if she goes too far with them. If she uses them too much, she cannot attack until she is able to use it again. She can use Bravely Second, but then there's also the fact that Bravely Second isn't limited either. At most, she can only use it 3 times, but then she would have to recharge. Limits, people! Boomstick : Her personality can also get a bit out of hand, making her range from spouting out randoms phrases such as "Fashionabluuuh", then to classic daddy issues, then just to full rage in the most adorable way possible. Wiz : Yet few should ever underestimate her potential in battle, because she has many years of experience behind her belt. She has embarked on two separate quests, both ending on killing usually two powerful beings, mostly powerful gods. Yet she does have experience fighting and besting other beings such as dragons, golems, weaponized vampires, other soldiers, mythical beasts, demigods, you name it! Not to mention her years of training and current years of commanding the Eternian forces! Boomstick : She may not look or act like it, but this is one girl who would definitely hold her own. Edea: My name is Edea Lee. Daughter of the Templar. I take pride in that fact. In my blood Prelude Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick : It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Lucina Edea Lee Who do you think will win? Lucina Edea Lee Death Battle! Lucina was with her team, sitting out upon a hill in the highlands. Everything was peaceful. But something was off. Did she hear...something in the skies? She looked up and to her surprise, she saw numerous airships passing by her forehead. In a gaze, it wasn't until she was interrupted by a comrade to snap out of it and think of a plan. To be safe, she decided on following the airship. Moments had passed, and once located, the airships had already landed. As she looked closer, she saw soldiers with their own weapons walking out. In the back of the line in one of the ships, out came on of the girls. She wore a black, red, and white outfit all fit in with a bow. (Cue Bravely Default - Visitor) The squad moved closer in preparations for an attack, but it seemed the opposing side already noticed their appearance. With one move, they placed up their weapons in defense if battle was to be. The same blonde girl walked towards the team as if she had already planned a conversation. Lucina and her squad kept walking forward until stopping at a close enough range for a decent charge attack. The girl walked up and began talking, probably towards Lucina. ???: Ah, you're the princess of, let's see...Ylisse? Lucina had a bit of shock on her face. She was from the future, so either they were too or someone- Edea: Don't ask, I know my sources. My name is Edea Lee, commander of the Eternian Forces. I'll ask again: Are you the princess of Ylisse, or maybe also known as Lucina? After a moment of thought, she responded carefully. Lucina: Y-Yes. What do you wish for? She nodded at her team to stand back. This would probably go by smoothly, hopefully, maybe, probably not. Edea: We've heard from sources, your team has collected the Lord asterisk, and we were wondering if you would spare it for our team. Edea looked out and saw a red-headed girl sitting on a large bag, goofing around on the hillside. Lucina: What's an asterisk? Lucina had a bit of worry and concern in her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, she thought if they meant her Brand, then they must be insane! Why would they take an eye?! Edea: Well in short, it's a little thing that sort of gives you a role in class-'' Lucina couldn't deny it for herself now. She couldn't let this be accepted, nor put herself into any handicap that would make her less of a fighter for her mission! '''Lucina:' I refuse. Edea: Well if you let me finish, I could explain the-'' Lucina didn't take anything as an offer anymore. This seemed like a threat, for she pulled out the Parallel Falchion from its sheath, posing it for combat. '''Lucina:' I said I do not accept. If it's something to fight over, then so be it! Edea: ...Mrgrgr! Why does everyone argue over this? They never let me finish! (Cue Bravely Default - That Person's Name Is) Edea sheathed her own weapon: the Ise-no-Kami. Both signaled their teams to stay back. They wanted to settle this by themselves. Lucina wanted to protect her cause and father, while Edea just wanted to get the mission done and over with so her father won't ask to search for another asterisk. Both teams began cheering for the other combatant before they finally began the... FIGHT! Lucina swung her sword downwards and began charging. Although she was attacking, Edea was dodging as much as she can. It took another few swings until Edea caught the Falchion with her blade and countered with two swipes, bringing her to her knees. The Eternian forces were cheering Edea on, who couldn't help but wave back. This was Lucina's chance to counter back! Blade in hand, she attacked twice before delaying an attack, instead throwing her sword up into the air. Edea was confused before noticing Lucina jumping, bringing the sword back down. She barely dodged the blitz! Lucina tried to counterattack in style. She threw her Falchion upwards, walked forward, grabbed it by reaching back with her arm and lunged. Edea: Default! W-What? No way, Edea deflected the whole attack! The recoil sent Lucina backwards, and as she did she saw Edea smirk at her while a red aura burst around her. Oh, this can't be good. Edea: Brave! Edea grabbed her Ise-no-Kami and unleashed a flurry of swipes at Lucina, all bringing her from one side to another. Now for the last sequence, Lucina was flipped over to be hit with another flurry ending with Edea blazing in front of the blue-haired princess and slashing her so hard she was pushed back, making her lose grip of her sword even if it landed next to her. Stop music Lucina barely got up on her knees while the Eternian Knights were cheering Edea on. She had victory in her grasp, it looked like. She needed motivation from someone, someone close, someone like- Oh hey it's Chrom. I wonder what he's up to. Chrom: Lucina, get a hold of yourself, you can't lose now to some pampered girl like her! I know you can do it, and if things get bad I'll try my best to help you out. (Cue Fire Emblem : Awakening - Divine Decree Ablaze) Hearing her father, Lucina felt motivated like she just felt a surge of pride flow through her. She accepted Chrom's advice. Her father could never be dumbfounded! After a short fast-paced walk, she located her Falchion. With it's powers, she held it close and somehow healed herself with it, making her feel a bit rejuvenated, though not completely. It was definitely enough worth to keep up a battle. Lucina charged with all she could. Edea attempted to counter, but Lucina was swift and pumped enough to avoid the blows, instead doing a countercounter. Edea was shock when she was being struck by the Falchion before she was swept off her feet with a side swing. The audience stood back in awe. Edea got up just to be hit by another blow-by-blow sword strike combo. It was at the end that the tired Eternian finally countered Lucina with a vertical strike. Edea: I'll admit, you're pretty good! But how about this? Three bursts of red aura emitted from Edea. This was way past her limit, but it had to be worth the energy! Both lunged at each other with full speed, hitting blow by blow. Edea managed to get a full sequence of attacks off, but that wasn't going to help her. They clashed blades over and over, each hitting once but not until a few trades after. It all came to a stop once Edea ran out of Brave points, making her exhausted and open. Lucina took this to her advantage. She swung and stabbed at Edea numerous times, taking more damage for each hit. She finally ended her streak with an Aether, sending the poor blonde back a bit to the ground. Lucina ran one last time to end it, but something happened. (Bravely Second - Don't Underestimate Me!) Edea: Default! Edea managed to deflect Lucina's swing, so I guess it's not over yet! Both clashed one last time, each hitting each other, blood drawing from every successful swing. Lucina was a bit ahead of Edea in terms of health and strength, but with a brave point available for her to use, she activated it in a desperate need to pull of one last scheme. Edea: Oh, Brave Brave Brave! This has to work! Ise-no-Kami nearing it's limit, she used all she could to slash at Lucina, being successful in the process. She managed to stab her, following with a slice to the stomach, making the tides more in turn to Edea's favor. Most of Lucina's clothes and herself had been drenched in blood. If Lucina won, she'd need some healing and quickly after! Lucina: Urgh... I challenge my fate! Lucina went for an overhead swing, yet Edea blocked it with her katana. The Falchion was putting pressure onto the Ise-no-Kami, almost nearing the point to- SNAP! ...It breaking! Edea had nothing else to do, except for one thing! Lucina grabbed her blade and raised it overhead, making a remark about how she won and that her destiny will still be to save Ylisse. Lucina: You will never defeat m-'' Suddenly, Lucina froze mid-action. In fact, everyone did except for Edea, whom had swiftly rolled away and simply taunted at her. '''Edea:' Bravely Second! Now I'm '''MAD'!'' The whole world has split into a negative color palette, and all of the world was immobile except for Edea, who stood among the others frozen in time. Lucina's Falchion was still overhead, which left her open for one last attack. She grabbed a half of the blade by the handle, held it sideways and stabbed her in the neck. The negative colors then began to fade in an instant, showing the world just had it been before. Time had just resumed, and Lucina had just now become shocked from the now placed blade in the depths of her neck. In reaction and shock, she stumbled back down crouching whilst dropping her blade. Lucina was in panic, and only one thing came across her mind. Lucina's Last Thoughts: How? Must I fall here? Edea took no chances, she grabbed her opponents blade and shifted it into a position that was nearly perfect for an ideal final blow that was guaranteed to end a foe. Edea: Soooo long! Lucina's blade had gone straight through her chest, falling over forward on her knees while the remains of the Ise-no-Kami began to wiggle their own way out from her spliced neck. KO! The whole audience was in awe, they've never seen anything like it! It was the goriest, yet most climatic battle they laid their eyes upon! Vaike: Hey, what just happened? Teach don't understand, she just popped in out of nowhere! Edea: Oh, I just froze time. It helps me a lot when I'm in a close call. It's not hard, I could easily do the same to you if you so wished. In fear, the Shepards went from tiptoeing back to a full retreat, making no effort come out of the army of the Eternian guards and knights. Edea kind of expected them to run off, it happens a lot. Results Edea stands over Lucina's corpse as she raises up a jewel: the Lord Asterisk she's been looking for. (Cue Bravely Second - Joy!) Boomstick : Well I'll go add another tally mark to the "Loss" section. Wiz : Both Lucina and Edea are formidable fighters when compared, and while both being able to beat the likes of both dragons and entire armies, Edea has done more than that! Boomstick : She's defeated vampires, demons, demon gods, and other various beasts from mythology on numerous occasions, up to five fucking times of the same thing one time albeit with a little help, and led an entire army for three years! Wiz : But experience alone doesn't just make you win a battle, it was also her help from the Brave, Default, and most definitely Bravely Second effects giving her the upper hand. Boomstick : She could use Brave to give herself more attacks to use on Lucina, not that she wasn't able to do that in the first place. She could easily attack quicker than Lucina, making her strike more. And Default would literally deflect attacks Lucina threw at her and add onto her ability to use Brave in the first place. Wiz : But her true edge in victory was her Bravely Second ability being more the reason she won, giving her the advantage of being able to do whatever she wished while stopping time. Boomstick : The ultimate advantage if she just used Bravely Second to finish Lucina off the bat. ''' Wiz : But Lucina fought hard as well, being a well foe in the art of swordplay with her techniques and being able to heal herself, making the fight prolong until Edea used the emergency tactic. '''Boomstick : Looks like time was up for poor Lucina. Boomstick '''makes a mark on a whiteboard, adding a tally to Lucina's losses. Wiz : The winner is '''Edea Lee Next Time! Two shadows are shown, but a light begins to slowly glow a dim shine near it. One of the sides had a blueish look to it, looking like a tight jumpsuit. Onto the right side, this one had a dark greenish polish to it with a noticeable red shine onto it. The lights finally cut out, and the two combatants yell two similar attacks at each other. Falcon Punch! | Rider Kick! Captain Falcon vs. Kamen Rider 1!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Arigarmy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles